Let $T = \{9^k : k ~ \mbox{is an integer}, 0 \le k \le 4000\}$. Given that $9^{4000}$ has 3817 digits and that its first (leftmost) digit is 9, how many elements of $T$ have 9 as their leftmost digit?

Since $9^{4000}$ has 3816 digits more than $9^1$, $4000 - 3816 = \boxed{184}$ numbers have 9 as their leftmost digits.